User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. Although in the challenge you worked in teams, tonight you will be judged in teams. BUT, before we continue, will the following queens please step forward. Fan BingBing Laganja Estranja You ladies did not submit this week, so...I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 queens of the week. Now, step to the back of the stage and await the showdown where your fates will be decided. For the rest of, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariana Grande & The Vixen Nicholas: Where do I fucking start?? In a word you guys were nothing short of ICONIC. Throughout your entire segment, all the work you put into it definitely showed. Everything was well thought out and I liked how you guys took a challenge where it's not supposed to make much sense, but instead yours actually made sense...well majority of it. It was really funny and it was different which I really liked! My only critique is the fact that you said you weren't going to make it sexual because that were predictable, but then you added the Cracker and Vixen porn thing. But honestly, I didn't even care that much about that because it was still HILLARIOUS!! Now onto your runway looks. Vixen I thought your look was a lot stronger than Ari's. It was definitely crazy, sexy and cool so good job on that as well. Ari, I felt like your look was just missing craziness. Overall you guys nailed everything to night. Things you did: that! And also you guys can choke for making me have to rebuild my igloo. Bebe: Hilarious! I loved your submission! It was a mix of comedy and quality! You both made it feel so real and that we were experiencing it live. Your runway looks were also good. Ariana could have done better and Vixen, i like it but i'm not crazy about it. In conclusion, you both did an amazing job. Next up...London Adour & Matryx Nicholas: Ok like I said with Ariana and Vixen, sexual jokes are overused. I know because I do the same thing. I would've liked to see a different concept, but other than that you still did a good job tonight. Your segment was funny, but I wasn't crazy about it. It was good, but not great which is what you really have to strive for if you want to make yourself a contender for the crown. London I actually quit liked your runway, you brought sexiness, but I would've liked to see more craziness and a "cool" essence. Matryx, I like the concept of your look, but it's not my favorite. I do think you fit the theme really well, but I want to see more. Bebe: I am very surprised that you both did good today. I like the story and how it was going. For your runway looks, i liked London's. It was going for some sex slave fetish realness. For Matryx, i don't hate or love it. It's not my favorite but i think it's okay...meh. Just stay in this position of doing good in the challenges! Last up...Mayhem Miller & Shangela Nicholas: Where do I fucking start?? In a word your guys were nothing short of DISSAPOINTING. I was really excited for this pair-up, but your performance was such a let down. It was just so underwhelming and yet again, we have another sexual joke being shoved down our throats, but we're not gagging for more and that's a problem. Mayhem you were absolutely stunning on the runway tonight, and Shangela you were okay. Overall you guys' only saving grace right now, is the fact that Fan and Laganja didn't submit. STEP IT UP! Bebe: Mess mess mess. I don't like your submission. It was going for dirty ass sex jokes way too much and it made me feel uncomfy. For your runway looks, you both were meh. It was not bad or good but your submission made it look bad imo. You should be thanking Fan and Laganja for not submitting otherwise, you both would have been in the bottom. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Ariana Grande, The Vixen Tonight your performance floored the entire competition... Condragulations, you're the winners of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. London Adour, Matryx Although I wasn't addicted to your performance, I liked it enough... You're safe. Mayhem Miller, Shangela Your performances tonight stunk like a foot fungus... You're safe. Fan BingBing, Laganja Estranja I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Casual Drag. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Shangela Please step forward... It has come to my attention that you have chosen to quit the competition So...sashay away! Fan BingBing, Laganja Estranja You're both safe, BUT STEP IT UP! Category:Blog posts